house of cards
by mondorflesbains
Summary: – disc/hiatus. BTS and Seventeen. Sebutan yang cocok bagi Jihoon hanyalah pembawa derita. [no pairing]
1. Escape

"Kembali kalian! Dasar anak-anak biadab!"

Teriakan seorang lelaki dengan suara sangat berat tanda pemabuk dan serak bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi kedua nama yang berada di baris sebelumnya. Kedua anak itu berjengit seiring mendengar derap kaki yang melangkah cepat - ralat, berlari mengejar mereka.

Sudah pasti _orang itu_ berada di belakang mereka. Yoongi semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada Jihoon, tidak ingin kehilangan adik semata wayangnya itu dalam gelap gulita yang menerjang ini.

Jangan sampai, Yoongi takkan sanggup hidup bila sampai Jihoon juga dijemput oleh maut. Lebih baik dirinya saja, ia serius.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bertutur maupun terengah. Yoongi maupun Jihoon seakan lupa mengenai respirasi untuk sesaat.

"Min Yoongi! Lee Jihoon!"

Kali ini teriakan seorang perempuan, yang Yoongi sangat kenal suaranya. Tak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara wanita lain yang menjerit bawa Ibunya - wanita pertama - tak pantas untuk menyebut nama adiknya.

Jihoon menutup mata sembari berlari - menutup mata secara harfiah, begitu juga menutup mata hatinya. Bagi Jihoon, keduanya sama saja. Kedua wanita itu adala penyihir baginya.

Mengerikan.

Karena itu, meski Jihoon menutup mata untuk sekedar mengubur ingatan mengenai dua wanita serta satu pria - Ayah dari mereka - yang mengejar ia dan kakaknya sekarang, ia tak khawatir akan terjerumus lubang di jalan atau apapun.

Karena kini ia bersama kakaknya.

Maka Jihoon akan aman. Pun Yoongi. Bersama adiknya, ia yakin bawa dirinya masih sanggup hidup - takkan ada masalah yang mungkin terjadi.

Entah indera pendengaran keduanya yang mendadak tuli, atau suara langkah kaki di belakang mereka tak lagi terdengar. Yoongi maupun Jihoon tak peduli, karena mereka sama-sama berpikir, mungkin saja itu hanya jebakan.

Keduanya tak ingin berada satu atap lagi dengan _mereka_. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang mereka terima.

Tanpa mereka sadar, hutan lebat dan terlarang ada di depan mata, siap menelan mereka hidup-hidup tanpa memberikan jalan pulang maupun salam perpisahan.

* * *

Yoongi berhenti berlari, otomatis dan sewajarnya berefek pada Jihoon. Beruntung Yoongi memegang tangannya erat, karena adiknya itu tentu tak tahu menahu bawa ia akan berhenti mendadak.

Lagipula, Jihoon sedari tadi menutup kedua netranya.

Yoongi mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, begitu pula Jihoon. Mereka sudah berlari lumayan jauh, sepertinya. Yoongi sebenarnya kurang yakin karena sejak keadaan dibelakang mereka menjadi hening, ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang. Begitu pula Jihoon yang justru tak mungkin melihat tadi.

Yoongi pernah berkata padanya untuk menutup matanya bila terjadi hal buruk pada mereka, atau dirinya -

\- atau pada Yoongi sendiri.

"Haa, haa... Jihoon.." panggil Yoongi lemah sambil terengah, membuat Jihoon menoleh padanya, "Buka matamu, mereka sudah tak lagi disini..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jihoon mulai mengangkat kelopak matanya, mengerjap sesekali meski matanya tak perlu lagi beradaptasi – ini sudah malam, sebenarnya, tak ada cahaya yang cukup mengganggu.

Jihoon mengangguk sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang bernapas lebih cepat darinya, "Hyung," Ia meletakkan punggung salah satu tangannya di leher Yoongi, "Oh, demi Tuhan! Kulitmu dingin sekali!"

Yoongi tersentak, segera mengambil langkah mundur dari adiknya. Kalau begini, pasti Jihoon akan khawatir lagi. Membuatnya kembali merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jihoon," Napas Yoongi sedikit tersendat, membuat Jihoon mengerutkan dahi tanda tak percaya.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini kakaknya masih sanggup berbohong? Ayolah, "Hyung, kumohon. Sudalah, mari cari tempat untuk berteduh disekitar sini."

Perintah – dimata Yoongi, sebenarnya itu hanyalah permintaan biasa - Jihoon adalah mutlak perlu. Yoongi mengangguk pelan, tangannya diraih oleh adik yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku hanya takut kau pingsan _lagi_ , hyung. Jadi tolong jangan membantah," Seiring helaan napas Jihoon yang keluar dari bibir manisnya, ia menarik kakaknya untuk berjalan berdampingan.

Dengan ini, Yoongi semakin merasa tak berguna.

"Maafkan hyung, Jihoon..."

Jihoon menangkap nada janggal dari lirihan kakaknya, "... hm. Tidak apa..." Ia rasa...

... justru ialah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena insiden ini, bukan?

* * *

Min Yoongi adalah anak pertama dari keluarga mereka. Ayahnya bermarga Choi, dengan Ibu yang bermarga Min. Nama depannya diambil dari marga ibunya. Yoongi memiliki kulit yang pucat –seperti porselen - dengan banyak lebam dan sayatan.

Cukup pendiam, terhitung hanya bicara pada saudaranya atau pada orang tuanya bila ia sedang dibudaki.

Matanya bagaikan bulan sabit, bila tersenyum seakan menghilang. Sayang sekali, daripada tersenyum, Yoongi lebih sering menangis - sendiri. Daya tahan tubuhnya tidak terlalu kuat, sehingga ia sangat mudah lelah atau terkena penyakit.

Memiliki adik bernama Lee Jihoon yang yakni adalah adik dan satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki. Tentu, mereka berasal dari Ayah yang sama – namun berbeda Ibu, karena itu ia mengambil marga Lee.

Jangan pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka menerima nama Ibu masing-masing. Itu merupakan hal yang tabu untuk ditanyakan.

Sama dengan kulit Yoongi, kulit Jihoon sama putihnya dengan milik kakaknya. Perbedaannya hanyalah, Jihoon nyaris tak punya luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

Sebelum orangtua mereka berakhir menyiksa Jihoon, Yoongi selalu berada disana untuk melindungi selalu nyaris mati karenanya.

Padahal bisa dibilang, Jihoon bisa menahan rasa sakit itu bila ada. Secara, kekebalan tubuhnya lebih kuat dari Yoongi, dan bila hanya luka luar saja, menurutnya tak masalah.

Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Yoongi tak pernah membiarkannya merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Setiap Jihoon bertanya apa alasannya, Yoongi hanya tersenyum simpul, yang jarang ia tunjukkan karena biasanya pemuda itu mati-matian memasang ekspresi datar dalam menghadapi orangtua mereka.

Lalu menjawab. _"Kau tak bole_ _h merasakan rasa pa_ _hit ini."_ Dan setiap Jihoon ingin sekedar bertanya ataupun protes, Yoongi selalu menyela, _"Pokoknya,_ _hyung akan selalu melindungi Ji_ _hoon! Apapun yang terjadi!"_

Karena itu Jihoon tak pernah menuntut jawaban lebih – Yoongi sudah pasti hanya akan berputar-putar dalam jawaban konyol nan bodoh itu.

 _Mungkin Yoongi pikir, Ji_ _hoon tak perna_ _h meli_ _hatnya menangisi lukanya atau jantungnya yang berdetak semakin lambat._

Nyatanya, Jihoon tahu semuanya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi – Yoongi akan tetap seperti itu. Maka dari itu, paling tidak Jihoon selalu mengingatkan diri sendiri, agar diam-diam menjaga kakaknya dari jauh.

 _Dengan berencana membunu_ _h tiga orang brengsek yang berstatus menjadi orang tua mereka itu, misalnya._

Namun sialnya, ia justru tertangkap basah oleh ayahnya ketika menuang racun di dalam ketiga cangkir teh milik orangtuanya hari ini. Padahal sedikit lagi, ia akan meringankan penderitaan Yoongi.

Apa daya, sepertinya semua makhluk di alam ini juga tahu, bahwa Jihoon hanya terus menambah beban bagi Yoongi.

* * *

Dan sekarang mereka berdua berakhir di hutan ini. Dengan keadaan berdua saja, bisa saja tiba-tiba salah satu dari tiga orang tadi menampakkan diri dan membawa mereka kembali, sekedar menjadi objek siksaan.

Atau, yang paling buruk, dibunuh.

Jihoon memecah keheningan. Ia terlalu canggung bicara – karena sekali lagi, ia yang menyebabkan ini pada dirinya sendiri maupun Yoongi. Juga Yoongi yang sepertinya terlalu lemas untuk mengucap.

"Yoongi-hyung, maafkan aku,"

Lidahnya terasa kelu. Bukan. Bukannya Jihoon terlalu gengsi atau apa untuk meminta maaf. Namun rasanya ia sangat _tolol_.

Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan kecerobohan yang membuat Yoongi semakin sakit hari ke hari? Dan sudah berapa kata maaf yang ia ucapkan setelah itu? Ini yang terbesar, kesalahan terbesarnya, anggap saja begitu.

Yoongi menghentikan langkah keduanya sekali lagi. Jihoon harap-harap cemas, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Bisa saja Yoongi lari darinya karena sudah terlalu muak padanya. Jihoon pun menunduk.

Tak lama, salah satu tangan kiri milik Yoongi yang tak bertaut dengan miliknya mengusap surai _peach_ Jihoon - sangat berbeda dengan surai Yoongi yang berwarna _mint_. Membuat Jihoon sontak mendongak.

Dan ini entah ke berapa ratus kalinya, ia menemukan lagi senyum lemah Yoongi dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak apa, Jihoon. Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa, bukan? Apa kau terluka karena ranting pohon? Biar kulihat-"

Jihoon menggeleng. Mungkin yang lebih penting adalah mencari tempat singgah bagi mereka, sekarang juga.

Karena Jihoon rasa, getaran dan suhu rendah di kedua tangan Yoongi – entah di kepala maupun tangannya sendiri - menandakan kakaknya bisa saja pingsan sewaktu-waktu.

 _Sial_.

* * *

 _ **To be continued.**_


	2. Moon

Terkadang Jihoon suka tak mengerti mengapa semua ia lakukan berakhir dengan buruk.

Sesungguhnya, ia selalu berusaha untuk ― melakukan segala hal sesuai rencana.

Tapi itu tak pernah terlaksana. Atau dapat terjadi, tapi gagal. Contoh nyatanya adalah yang terakhir, rencana pembunuhan ini.

Kalau saja ia tak memecahkan salah satu cangkir disana, atau lebih jeli memakai racun sehingga tidak diketahui, mungkin akhir bahagia akan segera datang.

Jujur saja. Jihoon tak pernah percaya dengan akhir bahagia, menurutnya itu hanya bayangan orang awam yang tak mau menerima kenyataan.

Pemuda kecil berambut gulali itu bukannya terhitung pesimis. Lihat, ia hanya berusaha berpikir rasional dan waras.

Ayolah, kau pikir kalimat di akhir semua dongeng itu wajar?

'Dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.' ― sangat mengada-ngada, kalau itu ditujukan pada Jihoon.

Namun, lain untuk Yoongi.

* * *

 _2 years ago._

Jihoon segera berlari ke halaman belakang rumah, mendapati ketiga orangtuanya ― entah kenapa ini sedikit terdengar aneh ― sedang pergi keluar.

Ini artinya Yoongi sedang bebas dari pengawasan orang-orang jahat itu, memiliki kesempatan untuk bercengkrama dengan kakaknya itu sedikit sekali.

Sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi sulit. Ah, sudahlah, "Hyung! Yoongi-hyung!" panggil Jihoon dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangannya, membuat yang terpanggil segera mengangkat wajahnya.

Sekarang Yoongi sedang terduduk di bawah pohon, sepertinya membaca buku yang jarang sekali ― atau tak pernah Jihoon lihat.

Sial. Lihat sayatan baru di wajah kakaknya. Diam-diam Jihoon mendesis sebelum sampai di depan Yoongi.

"Ah..." Yoongi sedikit membulatkan mata, sedikit langka bila ia dapat berbicara pada Jihoon menjelang petang seperti ini.

Biasanya mereka terpaksa berbicara pada malam hari. Sekedar berbagi cerita, lebih banyak mengenai Yoongi yang menanyai mengenai apa yang Jihoon alami sebenarnya.

Tak jarang Yoongi menghindari pertanyaan dari Jihoon mengenai dirinya. Alasan klasik seperti 'Jihoon, hyung pikir hyung sudah mengantuk―' atau 'Eh? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.' keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

Maka dari itu hal yang sepele bila Yoongi kaget. Namun pemilik rambut toska itu segera melembutkan ekspresinya, "Ada apa, Jihoon? Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa?"

Jihoon mendengus kesal, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kesempatan bersantai bersamamu di petang seperti ini bisa kulewati begitu saja?"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan merajuk begitu, adik kecilku," Ia melukiskan senyum manisnya.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahu, "Siapa yang merajuk― lagipula, aku tidak sekecil itu. Lihat dirimu sendiri, hyung," balasnya.

"Yak! Dasar kurang ajar!" Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Jihoon dengan buku bersampul coklat yang baru ia tutup.

"Tidak sakit!" Jihoon memeletkan lidahnya, tapi fokusnya tertuju pada buku yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan kakaknya ― yang baru berpindah ke tangan Yoongi.

"Buku apa itu, hyung?" tanya Jihoon sambil memperhatikan sampul buku tersebut. Coklat seluruhnya, polos. Dengan torehan warna emas sedikit di pinggirnya.

"Oh, ini?" Yoongi mengangkat buku itu, "Ah, ini buku dongeng, Jihoon. Aku menemukannya di gudang... ketika sedang membersihkan ruangan itu."

Yoongi sedikit memelankan suaranya di kata-kata terakhir, ia dapat melihat raut tak senang dari wajah adiknya.

Ada dua alasan disini, Yoongi tahu persis. Yang pertama adalah, sudah pasti Jihoon tak suka bila dirinya kembali disuruh oleh 'sang pemilik rumah'.

Yang kedua adalah― "Hyung, kau tahu kan aku paling benci mengenai hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan, uh, dongeng?"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul pada adiknya, "Aku tahu persis, Jihoon ― karena itu aku tidak memberitahu perihal buku ini padamu," Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kikuk.

Jihoon memutar bula matanya, "Tapi kau serius sekali membacanya. Memang apa isinya?" tanyanya.

Yoongi menggeleng maklum, "Katanya kau benci... tapi ingin tahu..." Mengundang gumaman kesal dari Jihoon.

"Ini tentang kakak beradik yang tersesat, lalu menemukan suatu rumah yang tersusun dari banyak sekali kartu!"

"Ketika mereka masuk, ternyata rumah itu merupakan istana kartu yang sangat indah. Ketika mereka sampai di lantai istana paling atas, mereka dapat melihat bulan yang sangat indah."

"Dan―" Jihoon menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir kakaknya, tak langsung menyuruhnya diam.

Jihoon menahan napas, "Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya? Benar?"

Yoongi membeku sebentar. Tak lama, ia mengangguk, "Benar. Kurasa kau sudah hapal dengan hal semacam ini, Jihoon," komentarnya.

Jihoon menarik telunjuknya, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah lelah dengan cerita semacam itu."

Membuat Yoongi ingin protes, tapi ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi cerita itu tak buruk juga. Yah, walau tetap saja memuakkan, hyung," Jihoon menghela napas, "Tapi kalau hyung suka, aku takkan membantah."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja, Lee Jihoon! Aku akan membuat akhir bahagia untukmu juga!"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis sore itu.

"Apa judul dongeng itu, hyung?" Jihoon ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah kakaknya, juga ikut menunggu langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Mm... Aku kurang yakin dengan judulnya yang sedikit kabur di halaman terakhir, tapi kurasa..." Yoongi meringis.

Ia membuka halaman terakhir di buku itu. Jihoon dapat melihat gambar bulan yang dimaksud Yoongi sedari tadi ― dibawahnya terdapat judul yang Yoongi ingin katakan.

" _House of Cards_."

* * *

Jihoon yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikiran dan ingatan masa lalunya sampai tak sadar Yoongi memanggil namanya dari tadi.

"Lee Jihoon!"

"Ah―?! Ya, hyung?" Baru dijawab. Yoongi tak habis pikir, apa adiknya tiba-tiba menyesal, atau bagaimana?

"Ada apa, pandanganmu seperti menerawang, menyesal?" Jihoon menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak, hyung. Aku ini bukan orang yang suka menarik perkata―"

Jihoon yang baru saja mendongak keatas menghentikan ucapannya. Membeku disana seperti mati berdiri.

"... an."

"Jihoon?" Yoongi menatapnya bingung, akhirnya ia ikut mendongak keatas, "Ada a―"

"Hyung, bulan... Lihat bulannya."

Jihoon maupun Yoongi sama-sama terdiam. Napas mereka tercekat. Ini mungkin terdengar biasa, namun mereka punya perasaan yang tak enak mengenai ini.

"Bukankah ini..."

Bulan malam itu.

Bulan yang sama dengan bulan yang mereka lihat di buku dongeng dua tahun yang lalu.

Bulan― tepat diatas istana kartu. Tak ada diantara mereka yang berani menatap ke bawah, sekarang.

* * *

 ** _To be continued._**


End file.
